Wing
|name = Wing |kana = ウイング |rōmaji = Uingu |also known as = Fledgling Wing |japanese voice = Masami Kikuchi (1999) Toshihiko Seki (2011) |english voice = Roger Rhodes (1999) Ethan Murray (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 45 |anime debut = Episode 37 (1999) Episode 27 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Shingen-ryu School/Dojo Zushi (Pupil) |previous affiliation = Biscuit Krueger (Master) Gon Freecss (Pupil) Killua Zoldyck (Pupil) |occupation = Hunter Shingen-ryu Assistant Master |type = Enhancement |image gallery = yes}} Wing (ウイング, Uingu) is Zushi's teacherHunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 and introduced Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecss to Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46 He is an Assistant Master of Shingen-ryu kung fu''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 and a former student of Biscuit Krueger.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 Appearance Wing has an average height and build. He has black, unkempt hair, and wears glasses. He usually wears a light pink shirt that is only partially tucked in, along with charcoal gray pants with an ash gray belt, and opaque white shoes. Personality Wing is somewhat absent-minded and has a modest, quiet demeanor. He is a patient, but strict teacher, and seems to care deeply for his students, valuing their potential and safety. He does not hesitate to resort to punishments such as slapping if his students act recklessly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 Wing's personality seems to carry through from his youth, as Biscuit Krueger remarked that Wing often fell asleep and wore his clothes inside out. She also remarked that learning was not his strong point but that teaching may suit him. Background At some point in his life, Wing took and passed the Hunter Exam. He studied Shingen-ryu ''kung fu under Biscuit Krueger and rose to the rank of Assistant Master. He became Zushi's teacher at least nine months prior to his meeting with Gon and Killua, assisting him in his endeavor to reach the top floor of the Heavens Arena. After the 287th Hunter Exam, Grandmaster Isaac Netero told Wing about Gon and Killua. Plot Heavens Arena arc Gon and Killua first encounter Wing when he congratulates his student Zushi on his first victory at the Heavens Arena and warns the two boys to be careful. When Zushi is about to use Ren in his match against Killua, Wing shouts at him to stop him. After the match, Wing chides his student, but quickly accepts his apology, stating he has to get used to losing. Their conversation is overheard by Killua, who becomes curious about Ren. When he and Gon ask Zushi about it, Wing declares he is not ready to teach and cautions the two boys against half-baked knowledge. Killua states his brother is a student of Nen, so Wing takes them to his hotel room and explains the principles of the Nen of the Flame, passing it off as the real thing due to them not being his students. His demonstration, however, leaves Killua unconvinced. A few days later, on March 10th, the two boys reach the 200th floor sooner than he expected, causing him to reach them just as Hisoka prevents them from registering with his bloodlust. At around 20:30, he takes them to his room to explain the real nature of NenHunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 and open their aura nodes, expressing regret that he cannot teach it to them through the standard method. He is left baffled by the speed at which they learn Ten and helps them practice crossing a barrier of bloodlust.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 He forbids Gon and Killua from accepting matches for the first two months, but sees Gon fight Gido the following day.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 He analyzes his opponent's Nen abilities and concludes it is too early for Gon to stand a chance against him. He is horrified when the boy surprisingly rescinds Ten to activate Zetsu, which Wing reckons he learned by himself. He realizes Gon never intended to win, but is risking his life only to improve.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 50 The following day, he slaps a convalescent Gon and forbids him from studying Nen or competing for two months. Killua later tells him Gon was enjoying himself, which causes Wing to question if coach them was a good idea. Killua replies they would have learned Nen anyway, and Wing claims he has many things to teach them. Killua, however, refuses to train until Gon is allowed to resume. Wing requests he tells Gon he can still practice the Ten step of the Nen of the Flame. Doubt, however, keeps gnawing at him. Roughly one month later, he prohibits Gon from spectating Hisoka's match against Kastro.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 52 The two months expire and Wing allows Gon to use Ten. He shows the tape of Hisoka's match, asking Zushi to demonstrate Gyo. He then tasks Gon and Killua with learning Ren and Gyo to counter Hisoka's In. He emphasizes that Nen abilities are personal and tells Gon and Killua not to accept any matches until they learn Gyo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 56 He is surprised that both of them manage to master the technique overnight, and permits them to fight on May 29th.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 He trains them in martial arts and Nen until the day of their fights comes, and smirks when Gon tells him he plans to use his fishing rod as a weapon against Gido, spectating the match in person.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58 After their fights, Wing introduces Gon, Killua, and Zushi to Hatsu and has them take the Water Divination Test, revealing himself to be an Enhancer. Roughly one month later, seeing their improvement, he declares both of them have mastered the Four Major Principles and that Gon has passed the Secret Hunter Exam. He updates them on their fellow examinee's progress. When Gon and Killua leave, he tells Zushi to hone his Hatsu for one more month and not to lose heart as he is very talented, but Gon and Killua even more so.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 The following day, on July 10th, he spectates Gon's fight against Hisoka. As soon as it begins, he is disquieted by the magician's ominous aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 61 When Hisoka illustrates his personality test, Zushi, looking at Wing, determines he is correct about Enhancers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 62 When Hisoka reveals his Bungee Gum, Wing realizes Gon cannot even block it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 63 Greed Island arc Following Kurapika's advice, Gon phones Wing to ask for guidance in creating a Nen ability. The instructor, while supervising Zushi's training in their hotel room, replies Enhancers do not need special attacks and warns him not to imitate Kurapika, adding that Gon is too obsessed with the idea of creating special restrictions. Pressed by the boy, he recommends showing Tsezguerra everything he has learned at the same time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 He is later mentioned by Biscuit Krueger to have been one of her students. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Wing makes an appearance at Isaac Netero's funeral and at the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He was last seen checking up on Gon at the hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Abilities & Powers Wing has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Basing on his knowledge and his ability to perform all the basic Nen principles with ease, it is not far-fetched to assume that Wing is a very skilled Nen user and practitioner of Shingen-ryu kung fu, due to him having been trained by Biscuit Krueger and his rank of assistant master. He is also confident that his strength and knowledge in Nen are great enough to enable him to teach others, as he believes that only a very competent person can instruct others. In fact, he is a good mentor himself. Wing has some knowledge regarding the mysterious inscription that reacts to aura, as he gave Gon a string that would instantly snap if he used Nen. Nen Wing is an Enhancer. He is well-versed in the Four Major Principles as well as Gyo, and has at least theoretical knowledge of In and Ko. He also possesses great skills in Shu, having used it on the page of a book and on some flowers to allow them to cut through a canned drink and pierce a vase, respectively. He can maintain a state of Ten at all times. His Nen ability has yet to be revealed, but he has displayed the ability to raise the volume of his voice to the point it can easily drown out microphones and greatly alarmed people around him. Even more remarkably, the simple act of laying his hand on a wall and releasing his aura caused a huge crack to form in the wall itself. Quotes * (To Zushi) "It's okay to want to win. But you mustn't lose sight of what really matters, and that's making it to the top floor. Impatience will only erode your potential. Get used to '''losing,' because you will... many times."'' * (To Gon and Killua) "An old proverb warns that a smattering of knowledge may leave one wallowing in greater ignorance." * (To Killua) "I am now going to '''kill' you. Is that all right?"'' * (To Killua) "With application and effort, anyone '''can' learn Nen. That's why care must be taken in choosing who shall learn."'' * (To Gon) "Don't apologize to '''me!!' What were you thinking?! You saw the people who were initiated by Nen!! You could've ended up like that too!!"'' * (To Killua) "I don't intend to quit. In fact, there are a great many things I intend to teach you." * "Master, what have I done? Have I awoken a terrible monster?" * (To Gon, Killua and Zushi) "What makes you passionate? What makes you angry? Where you travel, who you meet, what you experience... they will all serve to give shape to your Nen!" * (To Zushi) "Take confidence. You've learned faster than most people. It's just that those two boys had even '''rarer' talent."'' Trivia * Wing has a habit of damaging someone else's property when demonstrating how to use Nen: some examples are Zushi's canned drink, a book, a wall and a vase in their room. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Wing's stats are: Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Wing ru:Винг Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Enhancers